Who Would've Ever Thought
by TheGreysDiaries
Summary: In a world where the Plague just broke out how will two lovers find each other. Will they survive it? Or is it a love to die for? AU/AH, One-Shot.


**Who would've ever thought…**

_Heyooo,_

_Long time no see on here, I just decided to now translate one of my school assignments because I thought why not share it and since I don't have time to write. If there are any mistakes it might be because I am translating from Dutch to English._

_This will be an AU story because its written so as a historical story, not true to any of the facts on the show and the characterization may be a bit OCC, but bear with me._

_~Please follow, favorite or review, I appreciate all support ~_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers. All I own is my own scenarios and characterization.**_

* * *

-o0o-

_It started in a time long ago. In a time that you and I weren't even born yet. In places that still exist to this day. A thing, a disease or curse of sorts. A creation of the Devil. They called it 'The Black Death'. This story that I am about to tell you is set in 1349 in Paris, during the outbreak of this devilish thing. It started like this…_

"Madames and Monsieurs, be fearful! For the Devil is on his way to our city!", shouted a small looking guy on the corner of the street last week. Nobody had thought that he was telling the truth then, but he was. And this is the result of the humanity that doesn't believe in other peoples truths anymore. Chaos, that's what it is. The whole world is filled with it.

And now the Devil that has come to taunt us, hurt our loved ones and leave them to die in agony and their own dripping blood. For one corpse isn't even cold yet or tens of more people have caught the disease. People run in bunches past you, bumping and hitting along the way. All of them in panic, in a frenzy to get out of this hell hole, that cannot be described as anything but a complete and utter hell.

_A young lad_ with hair as black as the night eyes that could pierce your soul runs across these streets as well. He is on his way trying to get to his little cottage that he calls his home. Not like he has any valuable stuff he needs to get. Only his love, _Elena_. Or at least he thinks he will find her here.

He runs through masses of people, dying or on the break of falling apart. The clinkers under his feet covered in a sticky red substance and rotting corpses. Running over and past sick or dying people made him feel sick himself. He put the feelings aside knowing just fine that there was nothing he could do. He was just merely a young black smith. So he kept running.

It seemed like he was running forever. Or maybe he was. Like the world was working against him. Every time he thought he recognized the street he was either wrong or the street had a blockage in it because of too many infected further on. You would be surprised at how different the streets look littered in bodies and skies bloodshot red, or not.

At one point his frustration became so great he climbed over one of these blockages. He still heard someone scream after him that it would be his death. But he could not bring himself to care. He would rather die, if only she could live.

He ran trying as least as possible to take in the disease-filled air surrounding his figure. Until at once he saw his little cottage appear on the horizon. That sun that shone so innocently while everything and everyone was being damned by the Devil himself. As he saw this sight he sprinted towards the desired object and he leant against the door contemplating all the options of what could have happened.

Would she be there? Will she be ill? Can he still safe her? He hoped he could. Without any further thought scaring himself and postponing the inevitable he opened the creaky door slowly. The image that he saw next was one he would never forget. There on the ground near the fireplace laid his love _Elena_, covered partly in blood and barely alive.

"_Ma chèrie, _don't leave me alone in this world! Please survive this!", is what the boy named Damon called out to the brunette beauty. Softly crying he sat next to the body looking at his sweet girl. His girl. She was once so lively, eyes always twinkling in the most beautiful shade of brown. Giggling and laughing at all his jokes even the lame ones. With a kind heart always helping people out. Now she was barely alive, if she was even still alive, and the twinkling in her eyes had now disappeared.

Softly, almost unnoticeable he heard a soft gasp for air. Slowly he opened his eyes to see her eyes looking at him in wonder. As if it was a shock that he was there. "But my sweet _Damon_, what are you doing here?", she asked him doubtfully in between gasps for breath.

"I am here for you of course! For who else, _ma chèrie_?", he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He saw her look at him with a hurt expression, at which he was puzzled.

"You're not supposed to be here! You shouldn't have had to die here like the rest of us! You played a dangerous game with the Devil while your faith was with God… _Mon chèri_, why, oh why did you not go outside the city walls?", she asked him wanting to turn back time if he could have lived than. But his answer was simple.

"I don't want to live in a world without you and I had wanted so much more for you! I wanted you to live a long and happy life even if I couldn't be in it. For you to grow old and raise your children, maybe not with me then, but that's what I wanted for you. For you to make all your dreams come true before dying. Not like this in a city red with blood and the stench of dead. But we can't turn back time. At least we can be together now even in death and we will be with Him. _**Who would've ever thought that our story would end this way?**_", he said.

And without another hesitation he pressed his mouth to hers. He kissed her with so much passion that was as consumable as the fire that burned next to them. He kissed her until he felt her last breath leave her lips. _She_ fell asleep in his arms, never to wake up again.

Slowly he let out a shaky breath and sobbed over her body. He hugged the petite brunette close to his lean body. He knew his end wouldn't be so long anymore either and he laid himself down next to the fire, holding his love close to him in his arms. Waiting to be reunited with her.

_And with this his faith was sealed. After this he would never leave the city again nor see the sky with the moon that shone white light or the sun that would no longer caress his pale skin. But he did not care. They died in each other's arms. Forever now in an everlasting embrace. __**Who would've ever thought that it would end this way.**_

-o0o-

* * *

_Hope anybody enjoyed that!_

_If you did follow, favourite or review, I appreciate all the support I get (:_

_See y'all around,_

_Vera_


End file.
